Resounding
by downshift
Summary: Just like seasons, people change, Bella learns. Jacob won't wait forever. 'I never want to say you're mine right now. If only I could face the truth, I have always loved you.' Oneshot. [Sort of EdwardxJacobxBella]


**Author's Note: **Haha, I should be writing my other story, but I just finished Eclipse and was listening to this song and I thought of Jacob in the Epilogue. It sounds like something Jacob would write, if he had any musical talent, so I thought I could make a one-shot/song-fiction from it. Please, also, don't get it insulted because I do, in fact, make a number of characters "bad guys"... And a bit of OoC, but deal. :-P

Edit: _I didn't read through it well enough, so it's been edited and fixed. Sorry, I uploaded it at two in the morning without reading it over!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, the characters, or the plotline. I do not take credit for these lyrics as it's a song called 'Resounding' by Say Anything.

* * *

**Resounding**

A figure, pallid, colorless as a corpse, slumped against an old Willow tree. Its dreariness matched the girl, no older than nineteen, who leant against it. All emotion was drained from her face, yet it crowded her eyes. Ferocity, frustration, misery harbored in the once chocolate irises that were now an inky black. She couldn't find the strength to take down an unsuspecting animal whose blood could quench her thirst. She hadn't been able to in months. Not after... A grimace spread across her flawless face. The ache in her chest screamed its lament that she knew all too well when the thought of him materialized in her mind. He could have been with her right now. They all could have, but they weren't.

For the countless time, she felt beads of salt water dripping from her eyes. Why? Why was he so foolish? Why couldn't she have just controlled herself? Her nails dug ferociously into her palms. It hadn't been her fault, they swore. But it was. It always was, had been, and will be.

---

The sky was heavy as a group of astoundingly beautiful people trudged into the woods. The brawniest carried a coffin with the aid of another man, skinnier, but carried it with almost the same ease. They were quiet, solemn. All of the women, four to be exact, were crying silently. One, a brunette, lagged behind, choking back hysterical sobs and doing what ever possible to not look at the sleek, ebony coffin. She wished it was her in the casket.

"It's... It's not your fault," a tiny, black haired woman murmured to the brunette. "Really..."

Her attempt did not sooth the accusing conscience of the other. Nothing ever would, and that was why, the proceeding day, she took off, leaving the other six. She could never face them after what she'd done. Accident or not, it was impossible for her to face the other Cullens without shame. Edward was gone, never to come back. She killed him, her love, their brother, friend, and son.

---

Wrapping her arms around her torso, she whimpered helplessly. Bella Swan was alone now.

If I could take one thing back, I would write  
The perfect song for you.  
You would have never left,  
And if the chords progress  
The way I mapped them out,  
They will wipe your tears away  
And all your doubts.

Cause it's always been for you -  
Every mountain scaled for you.

The memories were clear in Jacob Black's mind. He remembered the thoughts - the "What if...?"'s, plus the could have, should have, and would have business. The first few months had been like that. Bella _Swan_ used to be the only topic that was worth discussion. He daydreamed about him in Edward's place at the altar or if Edward had no attraction to Bella at all. He had wanted to terribly. The nights were filled with howls of longing, hoping that somehow she could hear his cries every evening. Somehow she'd feel terrible and realize Edward was a mistake. Somehow she would then find him, and they'd spend the rest of their lives together. _Somehow._

False hope, he realized after a long period of mourning. Bella wasn't going to return and Jacob was going to have to accept it. She was, more than likely, turned into one of them, too. Yes, a part of him did still love her, but life wouldn't be pleasant if he went on with his lament. And so, Jacob began to 'forget' her slowly by busying himself with other things. There was prey to hunt, unsuspecting campers to scare, and he could always try to re-focus his concentration to read his former packs' thoughts to see what has happening at La Push.

Though, still, on the occasion, he howled. He couldn't deny that he missed her. He doubted that'd change.

_  
And every single day, I'm falling down.  
I never want to say you're mine right now.  
A tear rolls down your cheek,  
And hits the ground.  
I'm falling down._

_  
You sit alone inside your room and rust -  
You give your trust to those who don't deserve your trust.  
You put yourself through hell,  
As you sweat pound for pound.  
But as the drama fades,  
Tell me what will resound._

_  
It's always been for you;  
I sing every song for you.  
_

Sniffing the air, Jacob's ears instinctively pulled back. The scent made his lips curl in distaste. It was repulsive - the odor of a vampire. He froze in step, realizing something so obvious. There was one near; it was only an hour young, Jacob noted before moving once again. No crunching of fallen leaves or the rustle of branches was heard. The werewolf even kept his breaths slow and quiet. He felt as if he was hunting prey. A doggish frown appeared on his face. Half of Jacob would not believe what the other half was thinking. _This isn't Bella, _Jacob scolded himself. _You're flipping ridiculous! _Nostrils flaring, the scent swelled as the foliage got thinner. Near, he recalled, was a large pond where plenty caribou, elk, and the like rested. _A perfect spot for bloodsuckers that don't drink human blood, _another voice fought back defiantly.

The werewolf's calm heartbeat transformed into something irregular once his eyes focused on a shadow under a tree. He crouched behind a bush a few yards away, eyeing the bloodsucker that slouched against the tree's mossy trunk. He seemed so helpless, weak almost - no, make the 'he' a 'she'. A little bit of Jacob's heart lurched forward in what strangled piece of faith was left in it. Jacob's large, black eyes squinted, dropping his muzzle in shock. There _she_ sat.

Alone.

He practically smiled triumphantly at that. He'd been there by her side, even if he was angry. Jacob had been ready to risk it all to save her, and she still sticks with the leech that tore her to pieces. She loved him more than Jacob, forgetting what he and his family had done. He hadn't forgotten. Bella Swan threw her life away because of Edward, who was, from what he heard from Sam, currently lying six feet under. He snorted before making a step back to retreat.

The most subtle _snap!_ of a twig caused Bella's head to shoot upward. Her dull, black eyes searched the nearby foliage before drifting toward where Jacob stood, immobile. It was hard not to notice the carelessness as she did so. Like she wouldn't mind if another bloodsucker crossed her path and did away with her, Jacob scowled. The wind caressed his shaggy fur, matted and longer than ever before. The breeze caused it to fall in his eyes, obscuring his vision. Shaking his head, the large bushes swished back and forth. He cursed quietly. It would only be a matter of minutes before she found him. What was the point in hiding now?

It only took Jacob four strides to place himself in front of Bella, who appeared to be even tinier than he remembered. Had he just gotten bigger? Her eyes widened in shock at a wolf the size of a Clydesdale horse, peering down with dark eyes. As she rose, Bella's hand clutched a low branch of the tree so strongly it snapped. Her feet lost its balance, but she caught herself. Something, he pointed out, she wouldn't have been able to do if she was human. Jacob almost smiled at the thought, though instead he whined in dismay. Look what the bloodsuckers had done to her.

"I...Oh...My..." She spluttered, pushing back against the Willow tree.

_  
And every single day, I'm falling down.  
I never want to say you're mine right now.  
A tear rolls down your cheek,  
And hits the ground.  
I'm falling down...  
I'm falling down._

_  
Could you stay forever and a day,  
Together come what may?  
If only I could say what I'm thinking, baby.  
_

She shook her head side to side. The dark locks were straggly, unkempt, but in better condition than his own hair. "I'm going crazy. I know it," Bella murmured, her voice shook slightly. "But you," she pointed a cold finger into his nose. "Look just like Jacob Black when he was a wolf..."

The area seemed to fall silent at those words. Jacob's face crinkled in confusion, not toward her, but toward himself. The gaze of Bella was not human. It was empty, expressionless, and bleak. Infinite darkness was swimming in her once clear eyes. He hung his head, determined to look at anything else. His body jumped at the freezing touch that grazed his head. She was _petting _him. Jacob glanced up for a moment to see Bella's bottom lip tremble.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Jacob, I missed you... So sorry..." She babbled, which made him whimper.

A harsh, strong voice tore through his mind. _If only I could say the same! _It shouted indignantly. Jacob, surprisingly, could somewhat agree.

_  
And every single day, I'm falling down.  
I never want to say you're mine right now.  
A tear rolls down your cheek,  
And hits the ground.  
I'm falling down.  
_

She was a wreck, honestly. She truly was, but that was not his business. After the marriage and transformation, Bella was no longer his to worry about. Vampires were not something to care for. No matter who it was. No matter how hard they begged, he couldn't do anything. Besides, why would he want to heal someone who hurt him so much? Just when he thought he was fine, their paths cross once again. But, of course, she ran to him when Edward was not present. He was second, forever and always, the backup.

"Jacob, you will forgive me? You're all I have left. You have to," she pleaded continuously. "Please!"

_  
And every single day, I'm falling down.  
I never want to say you're mine right now.  
If only I could finally face the truth,  
I have always loved you.  
Loved you..._

A dramatic sigh escaped his mouth, as if he was deep in thought. It felt like déjà vu all over again. Here Bella Swan was, in shambles, Edward no where to be found. The bloodsucker was dead. If this happened a year earlier, Jacob would have thrown a party, but he thought of nothing of it now. He shook his head slowly to himself. No, this would not be a rerun of the last time she came running over. He would not take her in his arms (or paws, if you want to be technical) and pull her back together. What he saw was not Bella Swan, but Bella Cullen, a vampire. Jacob's massive head began shaking wildly. This wasn't the girl he loved. Without another glance at Bella, he spun around and veered off back into the brush.

_  
_**Loved**_ you._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kinda sad, eh? Cheer up because that perriwinkle/purple/blue button will bring you euphoria! Oh, yes, it will. Bekksterrr promises you. ;-) I love to know people read my work...Even if they don't like it. If the spacing is funky, it's not my fault. It does that sometimes. Ha. 

_Au revoir,_

**Bekk.**


End file.
